


Loving you is a losing game

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: He comes closer for that one last kiss that we both ache for, but I shake my head. No, it can't be. If he kisses me then I'll break and break and I won't be ever able to mend again.orwhen you just want to be sad, just read this
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Loving you is a losing game

## "I'm sorry."

It echos in the otherwise quiet room.

I look at him, eyes full of unshed tears. His eyes are glistening as well and it hurts so much to do this. But I know he is doing this for the both of us, that this is the right thing to do. But still I can't help but feel the deep ache in my heart that gets worse as one of the years at last fall from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be." I try to keep my voice from wavering, from showing how much this hurts but he understands, he always does, doesn't he?

He comes closer for that one last kiss that we both ache for, but I shake my head _. No, it can't be._ If he kisses me then I'll break and break and I won't be ever able to mend again.

"For what's it's worth-" he starts but I shake my head. I can't hear all of that, not now, not ever.

"Please don't." He presses his lips together to stop himself. I feel my resolve giving away as the tears fall , staining my cheeks.

He lifts his hand, it hovers over my face. I know he is itching to wipe them away but he doesn't understand that this is just the beginning of many more to come.

He lightly wipes them away anyway and slowly cups cheek and I let him, even though I know it will come to haunt me later. Because after all this is the boy I've loved since I could remember. The boy who had saved my life, the boy who had turned my life when I first met him.

I close my eyes as the tears keep falling, there is no use I can't control them, not today.

I place my hand over his, feeling his touch for the last time, trying to memorize the feel of them against my face for the last time. I release a shaky breath that I had been holding unknown to my knowledge. I need to control now, I had allowed myself a moment but no more. I shift my fave slightly and kiss his hand in a faint peck, I couldn't stop myself from that last indulgence. I open my eyes and looks into those emerald eyes.

_It is_ _time._

"I would love you forever, my love." I whisper for the last time and take a deep breath.

"Draco I-" I put my finger on his lips and shush him. I give him a small smile, even though my eyes are tear streaked.

"Goodbye, Harry."

I apparate away, directly to my bedroom and allow myself to sob the heartbreak I had been feeling for the last hour.

[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/slytherinnbitch)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry as well and I blame this on the songs ive been listening to all morning....


End file.
